The Sexual Adventures of Chris Halliwell
by DungForever5
Summary: Come along as Chris visits each of the sisters' Great Loves and makes them his own. SMUTTY.
1. Leo Wyatt

"There has to be a spell in here somewhere for this!" Chris was desperate. He was searching for a spell to rid the house of the new influx of rats. The sisters had left through a time portal to learn a lesson from the Elders and his father was busy with stuff up there. That left Chris to take care of the house. Totally not what he wanted to be doing right now. "Ah ha!"

He walked down the stairs to gather the surprisingly simple ingredients. Who knew that all you had to do was light a candle at each of the entrances to the house and burn sage in the kitchen and bathrooms to get rid of rats? He picked up ten candles. One for each of the doors and windows on the first floor of the house. Since there was no way to get in the house from the second floor, he figured he was safe. As Chris went from door to door leaving lit candles in front of them he heard a familiar sound. "Leo! You're back!" Chris was surprised to see Leo back so soon. Usually his dad could be gone for any length of time ranging from a whole day to a whole week.

"Yeah I came back to help you with the rat problem and to take care of all the handy work around the house." Leo smiled at Chris. He had never trusted Chris in the mansion alone. To make matters worse Chris had a way to shield himself from Leo's prying eyes so even if he wanted to, be couldn't see what Chris was doing.

"Great! Grab the sage and burn it in the kitchen and bathrooms. Even the ones on the second floor." This wasn't going to be fun. Leo still didn't trust Chris and frankly he couldn't care less. His father wasn't there for him in the future and trying to bond with him now was just as pointless. By the time Chris looked up to where Leo had been standing, he noticed the man was already gone.

The last candle lit and in place, Chris moved to the bathrooms with sage in his hands. His intention was to double check them to see if Leo missed any of them but if he happens to run into his father burning them incorrectly, well Chris wouldn't mind showing him how to actually burn them. Anything he can do to make Leo feel like a useless man was okay in his book.

~*~*~

Leo Wyatt did not want to be here. He wanted to be watching Chris from the comfort of his favorite location high above San Francisco. Unfortunately for him, Chris knew how to hide his activities very well. If it wasn't for Phoebe mentioning a rat demon problem the day before yesterday he wouldn't know what Chris would be doing today.

Making his way to his wife's private bathroom, (which was basically his and hers) Leo listened for the sounds of Chris downstairs. Hearing his footsteps Leo ducked into his bathroom. He figured Chris wouldn't come in here since the girls have always made a big deal about entering their private quarters without permission. Chris would probably just go up to the attic and check the book once he finished lighting the candles.

The bathroom was neat. Everything was nicely organized just as his wife liked it. Leo closed the door behind him and looked at himself in the mirror. He was aging. A couple years ago Leo was at his prime. He was sexy in a young and buff kind of way. Now he had like an older dad kind of look. His body was still nice though. Not that he ever had six pack abs or anything.

Leo began to feel a familiar tightening in his pants. Oh god he thought. How could I possibly be turned on at a time like this? Since no one was around, Leo figured it wouldn't hurt to relieve himself. He sat down on the closed toilet lid as he slid his pants off. His erection was raging under his white briefs. Sliding the tight briefs down past his ankles, Leo began to stroke himself.

His cock was already hard, begging to be stroked harder and faster. His hands moved up and down his shaft as his free hand began to graze his chest. To be even more comfortable Leo took his shirt off and spread his legs. There he was stroking himself while thinking about his wife. He remembered all the good times and everything they went through.

~*~*~

Down the hallway from his mom's room Chris could hear faint sounds of moaning. Sounds that began to turn him on. Before he knew it he was rock hard. So hard in fact that he walked over to the stairs leading to the attic rubbing his bulge along the way. He didn't care where Leo was; he only wanted to relieve himself. Now.

Ad he passed by his mom's room he heard the moaning get louder. Not loud enough to be heard throughout the house but just louder than a whisper. He carefully walked into the room noticing that her bathroom door was ajar. Curious to see what Leo was up to in the master bathroom, Chris quickly put on his silver band. The band had a special power; it can shield Chris from being seen by anyone anywhere. It was one step better than an invisibility spell.

Peering into the opening he saw what should have disgusted him but instead only turned him on even more. He had no idea his father had such a juicy looking cock. It was thick enough that Leo's hand wrapped around it could barely hold it. Not only that, but Leo seemed to be about seven and a half inches.

Seeing Leo Wyatt so turned on, Chris started to undress. Within seconds he was completely naked and carefully walking into the room. He had manage to enter with Leo noticing before he sat on the counter stroking himself to the sight of Leo. Chris was way too horny to be satisfied just playing with himself. His 8" uncut cock was begging to be used. Chris wanted to shove it into a hungry mouth. Just as he got off the counter, Leo lifted his legs exposing his hungry hole.

Leo was so busy thinking about all the sex he had with his wife to notice that he could feel something wrap around his cock. It wasn't his hand as it was much wetter. Leo opened his eyes and saw nothing there but somehow his hands couldn't move. Actually his whole body couldn't move. "Whoa! Who's there?" Leo shouted. He tried orbing but he couldn't move. At all. He could feel what he was now sure is a mouth sucking on his member. He could feel his cock almost go down the throat of this invisible figure.

"Relax Leo. It will be easer that way." Chris suddenly materialized in front of Leo. He had his mouth wrapped around Leo and was giving some good suction which drive Leo nuts. Leo tried to fight back but he was overwhelmed. His body was fighting his mind. Before he knew what was going on he could feel pressure on his cock. He looked to see that Chris was straddling him with his face inches from Leo's.

"You are going to fuck me Leo Wyatt." Chris said in his husky low voice. Chris moved his mouth to block Leo from talking. His tongue moving inside Leo's mouth while he lowered himself onto Leo. Once he could feel Leo inside him, Chris began to bounce.

"Ahh! Chris get off!" Leo tried to sound angry but feeling how tight Chris was only made him harder. He wanted to fuck Chris until his cock came out of Chris' mouth. He tried to push himself into Chris deeper but he remembered he couldn't move. "Fuck yeah! Ride my cock you fucking ass!" Leo couldn't help it. He was getting incredibly turned on.

"Yeah you like that don't you? I'm going to give you the sex of your life!" Chris moaned as he bounced faster and harder. He is not going to slow down now that he was to close. Within minutes Leo came into Chris and he could feel his body tensing. "Oh no. We are nowhere near finished." Chris was not done yet.

Leo let out a surprised yelp as he felt Chris enter him. "Oh god!" was all Leo could manage as Chris slowly push his boner into Leo's opening. As Chris thrust himself into Leo, they exchanged a round of oh yes' and oh gods before Leo began to notice that Chris was staring right at him. "Fuck! Harder Chris!" Leo didn't want this initially but now caught up in the moment, it was all he wanted. He wanted to feel Chris come inside him.

"Ahhh!" Chris shouted before unloading himself in Leo. He leaned over to give his father a kiss, temporarily forgetting their relation. After about two minutes, Chris was cleaning himself up and getting dressed. When he turned to walk out the door all he saw was Leo with a look of shock on his face.

~*~*~

The minute Leo heard the door to his bedroom close telling him that Chris had left, he got up to clean himself off before getting dressed. As he put his pants back on over his legs, Leo remembered that this had happened to him before. Except it was with Piper. Oh god. Piper. What was he going to tell the sisters? What does this mean? Was he attracted to Chris? To men? Was this a one-time only occasion?

Leo shook his head and washed his face. When he looked up into his reflection in the mirror he saw a confused man looking back at him. "What am I going to do?" he asked aloud.

"About what?" Piper Halliwell asked standing in the doorway staring at her husband.


	2. Andy Trudeau

"Umm the rats. Yeah I helped Chris lay out the candles but I'm not sure if it'll work." Leo rubbed the back of his head. He had to learn how to think faster. He gave his wife a quick smile and mumbled something about checking on the dishes in the kitchen before walking out of the small confined space.

On the way down the stairs he saw that Phoebe was on the phone with Paige telling her to go ahead and go to work. They all seemed to be very calm after returning from the portal trip so Leo took the chance and orbed out to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. When he arrived, he took a deep breath. The bridge always relaxed him and it was where he went to think. No one could find him there. At least not the sisters. He closed his eyes and began to levitate. He needed to clear his mind and figure out if this was something more than he thought it was. If it was even worth considering at all.

Leo floated there thinking. He must have been there more than two hours when he heard that familiar orbing sound again. Without opening his eyes Leo began to speak. "What are you doing here Chris?" He didn't want there to be any feelings between them. He didn't want what happened in the bathroom to happen again.

"Looks like you wanted some peace and quiet Leo. What do you think I am doing here?" Chris Halliwell spoke with a low growl. He was doing his best to talk like a slut. It made Leo cringe and he enjoyed it.

"I don't want to be with you Chris. Not like before. I came here to find the answer to my question. I believe I have already found it. Goodbye." Leo opened his eyes and stood facing Chris before he orbed back to the manor to get away from Chris.

"Fine by me." Chris managed to spit out while Leo orbed off. He came here to use a spell, making Leo uncomfortable was just a bonus. He sprinkled salt onto the surrounding ground while he chanted in Latin. Chris needed to go to the key points in the Charmed Ones' love lives if he wanted to save the future.

Within seconds Chris was transported to the Manor but what looked like an older version of it. Older as in pictures of Prue were around the house. He actually did it! He made it back to the past of his past. Hearing footsteps he slipped his silver band on and sat down near the door to watch whatever the sources of the footsteps were unfold.

"Andy you have to leave. Prue isn't here and I have to go. I have a mean boss who insists that I come in and manage the restaurant on my day off." Piper ushered what appeared to be a very hot cop out the front door as she grabbed her coat and bag. Chris waited until she drove off before he walked up to the cop's car and removed his band.

"Hi! Andy is it? Prue asked me to let you in the manor while she's on her way." Chris extended his hand to the now confused cop as he spoke.

"I'm sorry. Who are you? Piper just told me I had to leave. I don't understand." Andy rubbed his head as he looked at the stranger in front of him. He noticed that this guy looked like he was fairly confident Andy would follow him.

Chris turned towards the house. "I'm Chris. Are you coming?" He smirked as he walked up the steps to the manor with Andy right behind him. Chris reached the door and turned the knob as he looked over at Andy. Poor guy was still confused about everything. Perfect Chris thought. He needed Andy to be as confused as possible. It made things easier.

Andy walked behind Chris trying to wrap his mind around what has been happening. He had been seeing his former lover Prue Halliwell again after they split a while ago. She was more mysterious now. She always went off somewhere in the middle of their evenings. She rarely allowed him into the manor now. It was as if after her grandma's death, the sisters couldn't handle anyone in there. It drove him nuts.

He used to come over all the time when they were kids. When he first started dating Prue, he had come over for dinner with their Grams all the time. None of that mattered now because he was back inside the manor that he used to frequent. Andy smiled as he sat down on the couch in the living room while Chris went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"So I've never seem you around here before. How do you know the sisters?" Andy may be happy to finally be in the house but he needed to make sure he didn't just follow some criminal into the house.

Chris sat down across from Andy. He opened his legs a tad wider than usual to temp his prey. He smirked at Andy and took a sip from the iced tea in his hand. He had to play this cool and slow. If he jumped too early it would ruin his chances. "I'm someone from Piper's life. She's my aunt. I'm here to get some things before I have to go back to my mom." He wasn't lying. He was just keeping specifics out.

"Oh! So you know Prue well?" Andy was excited to finally meet someone who could give him some insight. He started to feel funny but he ignored it.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I do. Would you like something to drink?" Chris was so close. Only a few more minutes.

"Yeah. Water please." Andy was really starting to feel a little dizzy. It must be all the late night work he has been doing.

Chris returned to the room with a glass of water. He didn't need to drug Andy. Just being in the house when they weren't supposed to did that to Andy. The Manor didn't like unwanted visitors. Especially those who didn't have a silver band that came equipped with a slew of spells.

Andy took one sip of the water and he immediately felt better. Except now he couldn't move. He was frozen. He looked at Chris who seemed so calm. "What's happening to me? I can't move." There was panic in his voice. He was getting very agitated.

"That's because you are not supposed to be here while I'm here. That's okay though. I can fix that." Chris finished his iced tea and stood up. He looked at the poor guy in front of him and started to unbutton his jeans. He slid off his shirt and jeans while smiling at Andy.

"What are you doing?" Andy tried to sound strong and brave. In actuality he was just scared. Scared because he couldn't move to defend himself. He looked at the other man in awe as Chris walked towards him completely naked and clearly turned on. Oh god! Andy thought. He was going to have to start moving. Now.

"Don't worry. I won't rape you. I can't speak however to what you'll be doing in a few seconds." Chris stroked himself. He was glad that he had kept his boner hidden the entire time. The cop however was not doing so well. "Looks like you're in need of some release Andrew Trudeau."

Chris knelt down and started to undress Andy. He worked quickly and almost laughed at how quickly he had gotten Andy naked.

"Look you have to stop. The sister could be home any minute." Andy was desperate. He didn't want to be frozen like this when he could have just punch Chris or something.

"Not going to happen, Officer Trudeau. The sisters won't be home until late tonight. Besides you have a hard on that needs to get taken care of." Chris slipped his lips around Andy's 7" cock. He can hear the moaning while he bobbed up and down. Andy didn't seem to be protesting as Chris could feel him relaxing.

"It's Detective Trudeau. Oh god! Yeah!" Andy managed to get out between gasps and moans. He may not have wanted this but Chris was really good at sucking cock. He might as well enjoy this for now. Maybe if he relaxed enough he could move again.

"Oh don't you worry detective. I will do my best to make you cum like you never have before!" Chris gave himself a couple strokes in synch with the blowjob he was giving.

Andy closed his eyes and as he did he felt a familiar pressure on his aching cock. He opened his eyes and saw Chris staring at him in ecstasy. "Oh god your ass is tight!" Whatever he thought. Might as well enjoy what was happening. It reminded him of his days with his now partner Daryl Morris. Maybe he didn't need to stay with Prue after all.

"FUCK! Man your cock feels so good!" Chris moaned at the top of his lungs. He bounced up and down while staring deeply into Andy's eyes. He could see that this wasn't the first time Andy had fucked a guy.

Suddenly Chris felt two hands holding his hips and pushing him down. He could feel Andy push his hips into him. "That's right! I am going to fuck the shit out of you. Yeah dirty boy! You want more?" Andy was moving now! He wasn't fighting it though. He was already in too deep. He needed to unload his cum.

Chris smirked yet again before feeling Andy flip him. His back on the couch with his legs wrapped around Andy, Chris began to moan. "Oh yeah! Fuck me!" He arched his back and felt Andy's firm chest and abs against his own.

The two continued like that for another hour. They changed positions every ten minutes. Chris was having the time of his life and Andy didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave either. He was enjoying drilling into Chris like that. Having another man underneath him like that gave him an amazing feeling. He had Chris on all fours for a while and that was amazing. Andy had never had sex doggie style before. Seeing his cock enter and exit the young man made him even harder.

Finally Andy could feel himself about to come. He was lying on the floor while Chris rode him. He could see the pure ecstasy in Chris' face as he moved forwards and backwards. "I'm going to cum! Ahhh!" Andy couldn't hold it in anymore. He let his load gush into Chris as he moaned louder by the second.

"Thanks for that sexy. I had a great time detective." Chris wiped his face with his shirt before he put it back on. He stood up and slid his pants on as he looked down at the sexy detective. He turned towards the front door just as Andy stood and was getting dressed.

"So when can we do this again?" Andy asked as he buttoned his shirt. He turned to look at Chris but the boy was gone. He quickly finished getting dressed and ran out the door hoping to catch Chris. The other guy was nowhere to be found and Andy saw his partner standing in front of their car.

"Next time you leave the station, take me with you. I had to ask one of the grunts to give me a ride to our car." Daryl Morris stood with his hands on his hips looking at Andy with a look that showed how annoyed he was. "Come on let's go."


	3. Cole Turner

Chris Halliwell found himself in Cole Turner's loft. He must have traveled to just before the sisters vanquish Cole. The loft was dark. Cole hadn't bothered to clean in a while. Chris looked at the table covered in magazines and coffee cups. He was going to have to search for Cole Turner and he was going to have to do it quickly.

Chris walked into Cole's bedroom and laid on the bed. It was nice and soft. The sheets were silk and they felt cool against his skin. He looked up towards the ceiling and that's when he really thought about things. Leo wasn't his first. That honor had gone to Wyatt, his brother. Well to be fair Wyatt was raised with Chris so they believed they were brothers but it turned out they didn't share any DNA. At all. Wyatt was the product of fate. He was created by magic for the great battle. Chris never understood why Wyatt was the weapon of choice. That boy was only good for his looks.

Getting back to the task at hand, Chris quickly undressed and walked to Cole's alter which sat in the wall behind his dresser. Opening the panels, Chris could see that Cole left all the ingredients right there. He mixed together the herbs and added a drop of his blood before beginning the Latin chant. Seconds later, Cole Turner materialized behind him with a look of exhaustion on his face.

"I know why you're here Chris." his tone was soft but bored. He seemed both tired and depressed.

"Then you know why we need to do this." Chris was surprised. He had wanted Cole to put up a fight. Things usually didn't go this well and he found himself wishing they didn't. "It's the best way to help Phoebe." Chris hoped that this would help. He was laying all his cards on the table and it better work.

"I can't help you. You need someone else." Cole sat down on his bed. He was so broken that it didn't matter what Chris said. He couldn't help.

"Listen Cole, I have two hours to do this then I gotta go. So please help me or I'll make you." Chris was waiting for it. He needed Cole to put up a fight so he could try the potion he made special for Cole. He walked over to Cole.

"Fine. But you asked for this. Don't say I didn't warn you." Cole threw the brunette in front of him onto the bed. He climbed on top and began ripping away at their clothes. Chris tried to kiss Cole but he was swiftly struck down. Cole managed to get himself completely naked and was now moving his pelvis towards Chris' lips.

Chris opened his mouth and took in Cole until he felt the demon's cock hit the back of his throat. He sucked as hard as he could. His tongue swirling around the length of the flesh driving Cole crazy. Cole was now thrusting harder and harder into the mouth that was wrapped around his cock. The feeling was amazing! He had never had this before and now he wished it wouldn't end.

Chris was almost at the point of choking but was lucky he didn't have a gag reflux. He pumped himself while swallowing Cole's cock. His body began to reach the edge so he slowed down. If he was going to cum, it would be on Cole's face. That was the fun part. Of course all that would have to wait. He pulled the monster flesh out of his mouth and began to rub it.

Cole started to moan even louder as Chris slicked his cock with spit. Cole couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Chris and flipped the boy onto the bed. Chris immediately took the rest of his clothes off and began to spread his legs. He teased Cole by arching his back and moaning softly. Cole licked his lips. He was ready now.

Cole moved himself onto the bed. His hands were spreading Chris' thighs as he maneuvered his hard cock towards Chris' hole. After he heard a deep moan escape the boy's mouth, Cole moved his dick in slowly. The opening was so tight that Cole almost came. He had to fight the urge to plow harder and deeper into Chris.

Chris began to buck his hips. He needed to feel Cole inside him. A smirk crept across his face as Chris opened his mouth to purposely let out a moan that drove Cole crazy. It worked though because before either one of them could say a word, Cole Turner was balls deep in Chris Halliwell. It made both of them thrust into each other. Cole was moving himself in and out of Chris grunting the entire time.

Chris loved the sensation. It was unlike anything he's ever had. Be looked at Cole who had his eyes closed in ecstasy. "Yeah Cole! Fuck my ass!" Chris needed things taken up a notch. He bucked his hips even more. Cole was now sweating so hard it began to drip from his neck down to his chest. "Cole! Yeah!" Chris was now writhing with pleasure. He grabbed Cole's hips with ever thrust.

Cole was beginning to feel very close. It took all he had not to come right then and there. "You like that? You want me to fuck you?" He lifted Chris onto him as he lay back onto the bed. "Your turn to do the work Chris." Cole looked up at the boy riding him and threw his head back. He was going to enjoy this.

Chris looked at the man underneath him. Cole was laying there with his hands on Chris' thighs. Taking the instruction to heart, Chris began to bounce. He could feel Cole's member pulsing as it glided in Chris. The sensation was amazing and Chris couldn't believe his luck. The demon was much better in bed than he had expected. Cole knew when to flex his cock so that in addition to going in and out of Chris it also flipped back and forth.

Wanting more, Chris began to slow down and began to grind into Cole. He moved backwards and forward eliciting a moan from Cole. Cole's hands began to slap the thighs on him as a gesture to keep going. Chris however did not feel the need to continue in this position. He got off of Cole completely and immediately got on all fours. Cole laughed slightly as he got off the bed and stood at its foot.

Entering Chris yet again, Cole began to scream. The sensation was too much for him as a warm liquid squirted out into Chris' asshole. "Fuck!" he screamed. Cole didn't stop however, he kept going. Within minutes Cole was hard again and his thrusts continued. Chris was surprised that Cole could keep going like that but it didn't matter to him. This was already the most fun he has ever had.

Chris arched his back so that his ass pushed onto Cole's cock more. A few more thrusts and Chris was hooked. He couldn't control himself. "Oh yeah!" he moaned. "Fuck that ass!" Cole looked at the back of his head and decided he wanted to see Chris. Almost immediately after he flipped Chris over in his back, the boy laid his legs on Cole's shoulder. "You wanna see me moan Cole?" Chris gave a deep moan before going back to grunting and screaming.

Cole was going as fast and as hard as he could. He grabbed Chris' legs and gave a few more thrusts into the hungry boy before he came. Chris began stroking himself and within seconds his juice was all over Cole's torso. When the demon finally pulled out, Chris was exhausted. He gave Cole a kiss before getting dressed. The second he had his clothes on, he could feel all of Cole's cum leaking from his asshole onto his underwear.

He gave Cole a nod signifying his thanks before orbing out. Cole laid there spent. His clothes strewn about the room. He heard a familiar sound telling him someone had orbed into his living room. Too tired to fight, he got dressed and walked into the room to see Phoebe standing there with her sisters. No doubt they were here to vanquish him and he was ready.

Later on Chris materialized in the Halliwell manor. He had orbed back to the current time so he could shower and rest. He walked into the guest room that the sisters had given to him for his stay at the manor. He took his clothes off and stepped into the shower. It was relaxing to stand under the hot water. Then and there, Chris wondered if his plan would work. He needed a way to combine the sisters' loves into him so he himself could be with the one he loved.

The water running all over his body, Chris began to cry. He had been away from Wyatt for so long. He missed the way Wyatt kissed him. The way they made love during all hours of the day. Wyatt was taken away from him and he was going to get him back. There was nothing that was going to keep Chris from being with Wyatt.

He looked over at the wooden box beside his bed. He walked over to it with a towel draped around his slightly wet body. As he leaned over the box, Leo's voice was making its way up the stairs. Not wanting to stay for that, Chris quickly grabbed his clothes and orbed. When he materialized again, he was in the closet at the local probation office.


	4. Henry Mitchell

Chris looked around to make sure that the parole office was empty before he began his plan. He quickly got dressed and walked into the only office at the end of the hall. The handsome guy behind the desk was on his phone when he saw Chris come in. He signaled to Chris to have a seat and Chris took this opportunity to check out the guy. He was tall with a little stubble on his face and a very nice ass. So nice in fact, that Chris began to feel his pant tighten. This was going to be fun he thought as the guy hung up his phone and looked over at Chris.

"Hi. I'm Henry Mitchel. What can I do for you today?" Henry extended his hand to Chris and flashed his best smile. Even though he was having a bad day, he was told to always be nice to those who come in his office as they could be an undercover cop there to evaluate him or something. Not that Henry cared about such things, but he found that everyone is useful so it wouldn't hurt to be nice.

"My name is Chris Perry and I'm in need of your services." Chris said without missing a beat. He likes how warm Henry's hands were and how gentle his eyes were. This was going to be very enjoyable. Chris could see that Henry was a good lover. The way he stood, the firm grip he had and the way Henry talked gave Chris a massive hard on. He was so hard now that it was starting to hurt.

Chris stood up and walked towards one of the pictures in the room. Henry had a lot of friends. There were multiple pictures of him with multiple people. He was coming off as a very sweet guy. Paige really deserves him. Chris turned around and saw that Henry had a confused look on his face. "I really like your pictures. Friends?" Chris wanted to make this as smooth as possible.

Henry walked over to his guest. "Umm. Kinda. These are my parolees. They're good people. Most of them." Henry looked at one of the picture frames and immediately began to notice a shape in his guest's pants. This wasn't the first time Henry would have to make it clear that he didn't swing that way. If he had a dollar for every time a guy came on to him, he could buy a small island. "I'm sorry what did you need my help for?" Henry needed to move this along.

Chris silently waived his left hand over the shelves and whispered an incantation. He leaned over towards Henry. "I was wondering if you could recommend a legal court handbook to me. I'm working with a youth probation officer and he said you had all the best resources." Chris gave a smile and stepped to the side. He gave Henry room and watched as Henry walked past him to the shelves he was just standing by.

"Yeah. This handbook should help." Henry was glad he didn't have to turn the guy away. As his hand reached the shelf he felt his body burn up. He chuckled uncomfortably as he continued to reach. The second his hand touched the shelf, his body was burning up. He turned around and saw that his guest had moved over to his seat. Henry walked over to the guy sitting in his seat. With every step he took, Henry could feel himself getting hotter and his cock started to harden.

"Oh I forgot to ask, do you have any water?" Chris played dumb as best he could even though it was obvious that Henry was now burning up and the outline of his cock became very clear. Henry nodded as he placed the handbook on his desk and walked over to his mini fridge. He emerged seconds later with two bottles of water. Henry was grateful for the cold waters in his hand. He was starting to get very horny. He had the overwhelming urge to plunge his cock into his guest's tight ass. Chris looked like he would have a very tight ass.

When Henry made it back to his seat, Chris was already thumbing through the handbook that was placed on the desk earlier. Just two more steps Chris thought to himself. He was going to have Henry very soon. "I hope bottled water is okay." Henry said as he sat down. He took off his jacket and was wearing just his jeans and a bright green shirt. He opened his water and took a long sip. It was getting really hot.

As Chris took a sip from his water, Henry got up and started walking to the door. "Do you mind if I turn up the AC? It's a little hot in here?" Henry asked as he turned his back and began to focus in the air conditioner in front of him. Chris took this chance to drop a pinch of something clear into Henry's water. "So you said you work with a youth probation officer?" Henry asked as he made his way back to the desk.

"Yeah. I have been for a while now." Chris lied. He needed Henry to take a sip. Now. He smiled as Henry sat down and asked him more questions. Chris did his best to provide an elusive answer as well as turning up the heat. He had rigged the AC to do the opposite of whatever Henry wanted it to do while Henry was getting the water. Chris took another sip of his water and was happy to see that Henry did the same. By now, Henry's body must be burning up to the point where he will need to take his clothes off.

Henry began to feel lightheaded. He couldn't take the heat anymore as he stood up and slipped his shirt off. Chris stared in awe at Henry's six pack abs and nice tan torso. "Finally! Now take off your pants too!" Chris opened his legs as he slid his shirt off too. Henry meanwhile was enjoying the attention and no longer had any inhibitions. He unbuckled his belt and slid his jeans down his legs. Chris had stood up and walked over behind the desk. He wrapped his hands around Henry's body and gave him light kisses on his shoulder.

Henry couldn't control himself. He turned around and kissed Chris as deeply as he could while taking off the remaining clothes as both men rubbed against each other. Chris wrapped his legs around Henry as he increased his speed and friction. Henry moaned loudly. He leaned over the desk so Chris ended up lying on his back. Henry raised his legs over his shoulders as he sank down and began licking the other guy's thighs.

Chris moaned as he felt Henry lick his inner thigh. This was getting him very hard and he could see that Henry was turned on as well. "Oh Henry. Yeah. Suck my balls!" Chris moved his hands over to Henry's head and pushed his head in deeper. Henry had both of Chris' balls in his mouth. He sucked on them as he ran his tongue along them. "Time to switch sexy." Chris said before Henry could suck him anymore. Chris was already about to come and that would not have been what he wanted. He got up and traded places with Henry.

As Henry laid down, he lifted his legs and moaned when he felt his cock slide into Chris' mouth. "Oh man! You are very good at this! FUCK!" Henry couldn't help it. Chris was doing a very good job between the hand pumps and the sucking. Once in a while, he would run his tongue along the length of Henry's cock or just around the tip. Henry began thrusting into Chris' mouth while his hands gripped the guy's hair. Chris' began to suck harder while gently pulling on Henry's balls.

"Ahhh! Sit on my cock. Please!" Henry found himself moaning. Chris' didn't need to be told twice. He climbed on top to Henry and sat down slowly. He let out a moan as Henry's cock began to fill his ass. "Yeah ride my cock! You fucking slut! You like that? Huh?" Henry was getting harder. His thick cock moved up and down as Chris bounced slowly at first. Henry placed his hands on Chris' thighs as he help move Chris down his cock.

"Oh god! Henry your cock is so big!" Chris wasn't lying. Henry had a 9" cock that was at least 2" wide. It was thick as fuck and Henry knew how to use every inch of it. Chris moaned as he slowed his bouncing and began to grind. His body was aching and he was overcome with lust. "Henry bend me over this desk please." Chris needed to change positions. He needed to feel Henry from every angle.

"Get ready!" Henry said as he grabbed Chris and lifted the guy off his cock. He slid out from under Chris and stood at the edge of the desk. Chris' laid on his back with his legs in the air. He smiled as Henry pulled him close and entered his tight ass once more. Chris began to pump his hard cock. His hands moved up and down as well as in a twisting motion as Henry fucked him. Every time Henry pulled out, he made sure to pull all the way out. Chris would pump himself faster when Henry re-entered him.

They went on like this for an hour. Henry pulling all the way out and then going all the way back in. Chris came twice while he waited for Henry to give him even more. It got to the point where Henry had to stop pulling out; instead he would stay inside Chris and flex his cock. Henry couldn't stop. He had to keep thrusting. He kept fucking Chris and he couldn't control all the dirty talk. "Fuck yeah!" Henry screamed. "Your ass is so tight Chris! I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you!"

Chris could only answer with moans. He turned around while Henry was still in him so now he was bending over the desk. His ass made loud slaps every time Henry bucked his hips. Henry moaned and slapped Chris' ass with every thrust. The passion between them may have been ignited by magic, but everything Henry said and did was from his actual behaviors. Chris used his hands to hold on to the desk and steady himself as Henry continued to drill into him.

Henry finally couldn't stop himself. He was about to come. "Ahhhhh! I'm gonna cum!" he shouted. Chris gladly pushed his ass even further back and within seconds, warm liquid made its way into Chris' asshole and some even spilled out the sides. Henry pulled his cock out and began to clean up. "That was fucking fantastic!" Henry smirked as he used his shirt to wipe his chest and his cock. Chris stared at him with a look of disbelief. He had no idea it was going to be this hot.

Chris stood up from the desk and slowly put his pants back on. His shirt was also used to wipe the sweat from his body. The room had become very hot and Chris had to remove the enchantment on the AC just to make them stop sweating. He looked over at Henry and could still see some sweat roll down his perfectly tan chest. Henry was going to recover any minute so Chris knew he had to get out of there. He walked over to Henry and gave him a kiss. The boys moaned together one last time as Chris disappeared in a swirl of white orbs.

Henry regained control of his body shortly after and looked at his desk in confusion. "Why is my desk messy? Why is my shirt off and why is it so hot in here?" Henry asked out loud to no one in particular. He walked over to the closet and pulled out another shirt as the one in his hand had become inexplicably sticky. It was also getting crusty and he didn't have to ask why. He didn't know HOW but nonetheless he put on a fresh shirt and looked at the clock.

Chris' watched from the roof as Henry hurried out of the office to meet his parolee for the day. Little did he know, he was also going to meet his future wife and Charmed one today as well. Chris smiled to himself as he orbed back to the manor. When he appeared again, Leo stood before him. "You wanna tell me why you've been orbing THROUGH time?"


	5. Wyatt Halliwell

Chris stood there staring are his father. "Oh, Leo! You caught up to me?" His face was starting to flush. Chris didn't have the time for this. He needed to get back to his time. Leo nodded and stepped closer. Chris decided it was not worth it to stay and explain or talk to Leo. He orbed again and this time made sure he went through a hidden portal. There was no way that he would be followed now. When he stopped to catch his breath, he looked around and saw that Wyatt had kept everything exactly as he left it. Chris walked through the cluttered hallway that housed memories of their history together.

"Wyatt! I'm back! Looks like you were wrong!" Chris walked into their room and in front of him was Wyatt laying on their bed completely naked. "There you are!" Chris walked over and gave his lover a kiss. A long slow sensual kiss. Their hands roaming all over the other's body, moaning with every kiss. Wyatt pulled away and looked down at his hard cock.

"I guess you won. You were right. You can fuck every single one of the Great Loves of the Charmed Ones in 24 hours. Now how about you ride this and complete the Pentagon?" Wyatt moved his pelvis up toward Chris to emphasize his point. Chris nodded greedily and began to lower himself towards Wyatt's cock. "OH YEAH! UHHHHH! I've missed that mouth!" Wyatt moaned loudly as Chris put his expert tongue to use.

Chris sucked long and hard, stroking Wyatt as he bobbed up and down. He missed having Wyatt's cock in him. It's not every day when a 10" by 2" cock is shoved down your throat! Wyatt vibrated with pleasure as he felt Chris' warm mouth envelope his cock. Deepthroating was always Chris' specialty and Wyatt had forgotten how good it felt. He thrust his hips up into his lover's mouth and continued to moan. Chris slurped at the thick cock and moved his attention to the massive balls dangling in front of him.

He took each ball one at a time them both at the same time. Sucking them until Wyatt begged him to move on. Chris got up and took off the rest of his clothes. He gave Wyatt a look they both knew and nodded. Wyatt grinned as Chris began to straddle him. The sensation of someone else's skin against his drove Wyatt crazy.

They both couldn't take it anymore and Chris sank down on Wyatt. He wasted no time and started bouncing as soon as Wyatt was inside. They both moaned with ecstasy; Chris threw his head back and screamed for Wyatt to fuck him. "Yeah? You miss this? Fucking ride me! Yeah! Ride that cock! Ahhh! Take it you fucking slut! FUCK!" Wyatt couldn't help it. He missed the tight ass Chris walked around with. For 24 hours he dreamed about this.

"Oh yeah baby! Fuck my ass! Uhhh. Uhhhhh. Ahhhh. God! You have the cock a god dreams of! Fuck me baby!" Chris threw his head wildly. He bounced faster and faster. Then without warning Wyatt grabbed him and flipped him. Chris got on all fours with Wyatt still inside him and begged to be fucked harder. He moaned with pleasure when Wyatt sped up. Wyatt could feel Chris' prostate threatening to blow so he slowed down. He went all the way in then went as far out as he could before going all the way back in.

"Yeah! You like that? You like it when I fuck you slow and deep?" Wyatt reached out and grabbed Chris' hair. He pulled as he thrust in and slapped his lover's ass as he pulled out. The rocked back and forth in perfect tandem until Wyatt grew close. He wanted to cum so bad. Chris could feel it coming as he stroked his own cock in rhythm to Wyatt's thrusting. They moaned loudly as both men became close to the edge.

Wyatt flipped Chris onto his back and leaned down to kiss him. They gave soft kisses to match the deep thrusts. Chris pulled Wyatt closer by grabbing his ass and let his tongue dance in Wyatt's mouth. "Uhhhh! Yeah baby! Uhhhh!" Chris could only manage soft moans before Wyatt pulled out completely and came on Chris' face. Not missing a beat he brought his face down to Chris and lick off his cum. They gave each other another long kiss before Wyatt began to straddle Chris. "My turn baby!"

Wyatt bounced slowly to feel the entire length of Chris inside him. As Chris placed his hands on either side of Wyatt's muscular legs, he increased his speed. They both looked each other in the eyes as Wyatt bounced faster and faster. He moved backwards and forwards, up and down, side to side. They grunted like animals and the sound of their skin flapping against each other made the room alive with electricity.

Chris fucked as fast as he knew how. His hips coming off the bed so quickly that it looked like they were floating. "Yeah Wyatt! Ride me baby! Come on you can do better baby! Ride my cock!" he couldn't control himself. Chris was getting louder by the second. "OH GOD! Your ass is so tight! Let me stretch that out for you! Harder! Faster! Faster!" Chris was getting close. He'd have to change positions fast. With all his strength, Chris grabbed Wyatt and flipped him onto his back. He lifted Wyatt's legs and wrapped them around his neck as he thrust deeper into his lover.

The two men moaned and groaned as they sped up. Chris began to stroke Wyatt's legs while he fucked him and that drove Wyatt NUTS! He exploded again all over his chest as he gave Chris another kiss. They fucked like this for thirty minutes while moaning and cursing at the top of their lungs. Wyatt slid his hands toward Chris' ass and pulled him as close as possible. "Cum in my ass Halliwell!" Wyatt demanded. Chris obliged and gave the guy a kiss while he shot his load deep into Wyatt's ass.

They collapsed in a heap holding each other and smiling. Chris looked at Wyatt's stunning eyes and smiled to himself. "I told you I would get it. Nothing stops me from getting what I want."

"I know baby. I know."


End file.
